Some embodiments disclosed herein relate to selection of an algorithm and, more particularly, to systems and methods providing a replacement algorithm selection platform.
An enterprise might use one or more algorithms to facilitate, for example, the operation of an industrial asset. For example, a power company might use an algorithm to look for and/or predict problems with wind turbine blades. The enterprise might periodically look to improve the performance of such algorithms, such as by manually testing new algorithms to see if they operate better than existing ones (and, if so, replacing the existing algorithm with the improved version). Such an approach, however, can be a time consuming, expensive, and error prone task—especially when the algorithms are complex.
The creation, use, evaluation, etc. of algorithms might be associated with a “cloud” portion (e.g., utilizing shared computing resources via a communication network) and/or a local “edge” portion (e.g., located local to an industrial asset site), often referred to as an “edge-to-cloud” implementation. In some cases, an owner or operator might not want to share specific details about the operation of an industrial asset details (e.g., turbine speed, power loads, temperature sensor data, etc.). For example, the owner or operator might want to keep such details confidential for security reasons, privacy concerns, protection of trade secrets, etc. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to efficiently and accurately address these issues when providing a replacement algorithm selection platform.